


Hurricane

by Queen_Morbid



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Morbid/pseuds/Queen_Morbid
Summary: The Reader and Juice Ortiz have been best friends ever since she came hurling into Charming like a wayward hurricane. She was unique and brought out the best in everyone, including Juice. However, after being taken under his wing, and formulating an intense friendship, he drops the bomb of a lifetime. He wants more than a friendship, he wants a life time with her, but is she willing to risk their status as friends for a love that may not last?





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m a wanderess, I’m a one-night stand, don’t belong to no city.” She hopped around, singing along with the music blaring from the television. “Don’t belong to no man, I’m the violence in the pouring rain. I’m a hurricaneeeee!” She continued with her high-pitched squeal that was considering a melody, reorganizing the living room.

Y/N had lived in a cozy one-bedroom apartment in the nicer part of Charming. After a day filled of work, she usually came home, changed into comfortable clothes, put on some music, and began cooking dinner, with the occasional touch-ups of cleaning. Given that she lived alone, there was hardly ever a mess, but she did like things a certain way. She had a mild OCD displacement, requiring her to keep things clean and prompt. Not that she minded, it was nice to have a home that was constantly organized.

She originally had been from New York, where everything was a cluttered mess in a city that was far too small for its inhabitants. But after a failed relationship and the loss of pretty much everything she had ever loved, she decided to move. To move far away from everything that had reminded her of a former home. So, upon her adventures, she had found Charming. It was small, surrounded by acres of land and highway, and it was a place she could call her new home.

It wasn’t far before she had met the bandits that ran the town. In fact, she was quite enamored by them. It was hard not to be, they were outlaws that were visibly bad, but she had been so sheltered that she had never seen men like this. Just the men of high-class societies, the men her family deemed worthy, and specifically her ex-fiancé. But these outlaws, these men of anarchy, were different, and it sparked a liking in her belly.

Juice Ortiz had been the first man she had met out of the gang. He was cute, puppy-like if you will. He was kind and always gazed at her with these captivating brown eyes. It wasn’t long before the two had grown close, and it was hard for the other men not to make comments on why they weren’t sleeping together yet. They had all thought Y/N was a crow-eater at first, but over time they realized she wasn’t, that she was a friend, someone they were always happy to see. Especially Juice, that girl had brought a certain calm into his life, one that no one else ever could.

By the time she had finished dinner and her cleaning, it was 11pm. Tomorrow was Saturday, and it was her day off, so she found no rush to get ready for bed. However, she did want to shower and change into fresh clothes. It had taken her 20 minutes or so to completely wash her hair and body before she was walking down the hallway into the living room. A towel was between her hands as she continued drying her sopping hair.

As she was winding the corner, she found a body sprawled out along her couch. A loud squeal escaped her lips, causing the man to jerk upwards and nearly tumble off the couch. “Juice?” She squinted at the man, before realizing that it had been her best friend. A wave of relief rushed through her before she tossed her towel at his face. “Goddammit, I hate when you sneak into my house! Why can’t you use the doorbell like a normal person?” She lectured him.

Intoxicated brown eyes peered in her direction, removing the towel from his lap and setting it on the sofa cushion beside him. “I did ring the doorbell, but you didn’t answer. So, I used the spare.” He gave her a crooked grin before leaning back and propping one leg up on the coffee table. Internally he was buzzing hard, head spinning round and round. Yet, there had been a purpose for his drunken adventure. He had been with the guys at the clubhouse, celebrating the success of a deal.

It was typical to get shit-faced at these get-togethers, they had them a few times a week. Yet, when the crow eaters began to fill the clubhouse, he felt sad. Not because they weren’t attractive women, or because he didn’t want to get laid, because he did. But he wanted to only get laid by one woman. Y/N. It wasn’t hard to form a crush on her, she was like a slice of apple pie, normal, sweet, warm.

She was the type of woman you made an old lady, one you tied down, one you had a bunch of kids with. Yet, she was adamant on reminding him that they were only friends. He knew of her ex-fiancé back home, knew how they started and how they ended, and he understood her hesitation at getting into any new relationships. But, he wasn’t like her ex, he wouldn’t hurt her, wouldn’t ever betray her. He’d love her and protect her. He’d make her his whole world.

All he had wanted since she came roaring through Charming, was her.

Y/N studied him carefully, noticing the warmth in his cheeks and the darkness of his eyes. Over the months that she and Juice grew close, she learned all his little quirks, all his tells, everything about him, she knew. She would even say, she knew him better than she knew herself. It wasn’t as if she had a secret crush on him, he was just her best friend and she took the time getting to know him.

“How many beers did you have?” She ran her fingers through her hair before taking a seat beside him.

He wrapped an arm instinctively around her shoulder, allowing his husky voice to swirl into the air. “12, but I swear I’m not that far gone.” He chuckled.

She leaned into his side, pressed firmly together. One of her hands rested on his leg, thinking nothing of it. Merely relishing in his warmth and his company. “That’s a lot Juice, even for you. Stop trying to keep up with Tig.” She laughed softly.

He rolled his eyes before pressing a kiss into her cheek. “You worry too much, I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself. How was your night?” He deterred the conversation in hopes that she’d get off his case.

She gave his leg a playful squeeze, letting him know she knew what he was doing. Nonetheless, she answered his question and exhaled a content sigh. “Pretty boring, just had dinner and cleaned up a bit. How come you came over? You’re usually busy with your crow eaters.”

He visibly tensed beside her, gaze adverted to the ceiling. “Nah, not tonight. I just wanted to see how you were.”

Y/N felt him grow rigid and she wondered what had triggered him. However, she kept quiet and just sat there beside him, enjoying the silence and his companionship. The two were similar in more ways than one. They had the obsessive need to keep their lives organized, enjoyed video games and were tech savvy. It was hard not to become best friends, but they had their differences as well. He was out-going and alpha-male like. She was reserved and shy, afraid to go after things that would make her happy.

They were polar opposites in some degrees, but they could light a fire in one another that burned for an eternity if they let it.

As they sat there, Juice began fighting with his heart and his mind. One part telling him to confess his feelings for Y/N, the other said don’t, you’ll get hurt, it’s not worth it. Of course, he had been fighting with these conflicting thoughts for months. He had been with multiple women in his lifetime, but not once did he ever consider settling down, not until he met Y/N. To him, she was the most beautiful thing in the world, she was funny and sweet, and someone he could get lost in. And that was all that mattered to him, he didn’t need anything else, just her.

“Y/N, I need to tell you somethin’.” He said.

She didn’t think much of his statement, simply looking at him before nodding. “What’s up Juicey?”

When she focused on him, he could feel the sway of his stomach. Was this nervousness or the alcohol coming back up? He didn’t know. “Uh.” He began before shifting a bit, so he was facing her more. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Y/N felt the stutter of her heart then the loud inhale of breath as she tried to comprehend his words. That couldn’t be possible, could it? They were best friends, they couldn’t risk their friendship for a relationship. “You’re supposed to be my friend.” She said quietly.

Juice’s jaw strained before he prepared for the upcoming rejection. “I am your friend Y/N, I will always be your friend. But I’m falling in love with you here.”

Anxiety began to gnaw at her, and she had to stand up, creating distance between them. “No. No.” Her last relationship had started off as being friends, then transpired into something more. But it didn’t work, even after they got engaged. Her ex-had ruined their relationship, ruined their prior friendship, destroying everything. He had made her scared of getting into another relationship, fearing it would result in the same devastating way.

His eyes narrowed at her somewhat before he rose to his full stature. “What do you mean no?”

She looked at him with a frantic expression, that fear taking control and making her spill out words she’d later come to regret. “You’re my best friend, and I can’t risk some stupid relationship with you just because you’re in love with me. I can’t, not again.”

His face reeled back as if he had been slapped. She could see the look of hurt in his eyes and she stepped closer, immediately feeling guilty. “Juice, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.” She whimpered.

As she reached for his hand, he jerked his hand from her grasp, snarling out a remark. “Yeah you did, or else you wouldn’t have said it. Just forget everything I said, you were right. It wasn’t worth it.”

He shouldered past her before taking a leave, Y/N standing there with a hole punched straight through her chest. What had she done?

2 WEEKS LATER

 

For two weeks, Y/N had tried to apologize repeatedly to Juice, but he refused to acknowledge her. All she got was his voice mail and read text messages with no responses. While he was vulnerable and confessing his feelings for her, she had shut him down, afraid to get involved with anyone else again. And in that process, she had scorched the most honest relationship she had ever had with anyone.

She knew he was hurt and upset with her, but he was her best friend and she needed him. Maybe she was being selfish, not allowing him the time he needed, but she wanted to right the wrong she had done.

She was seated at the picnic table outside of the clubhouse, watching Juice work at the auto shop. He knew she was there because he kept glancing in her general direction. Eventually, she had convinced Chibs to make him come over and talk to her, even though she knew he didn’t want to.

When he came over, he took an immediate seat across from her, hands resting on the table top. His brows shot upwards as his brown eyes bored into her, shoulders scrunching upwards. “What do you want Y/N?”

His tone was cold, detached, and it made her heart lurch forward. Fidgeting with her fingers, she’d begin to speak. “I’ve tried calling and texting you, I’m really sorry Juice.” She sighed.

“Yeah, I know. I got the calls and the texts. I just don’t have anything to say to you right now.” He shrugged.

Her mouth grew dry and she had to lick her lips idly. “It hurts. God, it hurts so bad. Us not talking, you being mad at me.”

He snorted at her words, feeling a shift in his attitude. “It hurts so bad? Really? You weren’t the one who opened up to your best friend and got shot down. Claiming what they were feeling wasn’t worth the risk of a friendship. So, don’t give me that shit, Y/N.”

Her eyes began to grow glossy and she bit into her bottom lip. She extended her hand and tried to hold his, but he jerked back, standing up and glaring down at her. “J-Juice, I’m really sorry. You just don’t get it.”

“I get it better than anyone else does Y/N! When are you going to fucking realize not everyone is your ex. I can’t talk to you right now, I need some time.” He sighed, exasperatedly running his hand over his head.

Before she could say anything else, he was stalking back to the auto shop, leaving her there, smothered beneath the face of rejection, just like he had been.


	2. Chapter 2

The days had progressed and there was still no word from Juice. Y/N had spent any and all free time at work, unable to stomach being alone at home. She hadn’t been by TM since her “best friend” said he needed time away from her. She couldn’t help but feel lonely and sad, losing him had been like losing a piece of herself. A piece of her heart and it was a pain that she hadn’t expected to feel because it only signified that he had meant more to her than she had previously thought.

Y/N sat at her dinner table, silently moving her food around with a fork. She hadn’t had much of an appetite, in fact, she rarely ate since her and Juice’s fight. Yet, she could care less that she was abusing herself, she just wanted him back. She wanted to call him up whenever and complain about her day to him. Knowing that he would listen and say whatever he could to calm her down.

But he wasn’t around anymore. She had hurt him, making him distance himself.

Silently, she scrolled through the multiple photos of her and Juice, lips tilted into a frown. She could feel the slow, cracked beating of her heart. The tightness of her stomach and the wetness splashing against her cheeks from the falling tears. There had been one specific picture that made her stare for a long time, mainly focusing on Juice’s face. It was in that moment, that she realized how in love with him she had always been.

Every bad day, the heartbreak from her ex, the anxiety that constantly gnawed away at her, he had always been there to sweep it all away. Never abandoning her, not until he had enough, not until she broke his heart.

All of the locked-up emotions she kept hidden, suddenly came pouring from their floodgates. She loved him and wanted to be with him, and she wasn’t going to be afraid anymore. She wasn’t going to let her ex ruin her future, never again.

Y/N had suddenly gained courage and rose abruptly from the kitchen table. She zipped around the house, throwing on a pair of jeans and her flip-flops. One hand gripped her car keys while the other frantically dialed Chib’s phone number.

It had rung several times before the Scottish charmer answered.

“Ay lass, what do ye need?” he said, catching her name off caller ID.

“Hey, do you know where Juice is at?” she pressed the phone into her ear with a shoulder.

“Tha lad is at Nero’s. Ye need anythin’ else?” he asked.

“No, no, thank you Chibby.” She said before hanging up and climbing into her car.

It had taken her a little over 20 minutes to get to Nero’s escort building, and she was a bit skeptical about going inside. But she needed to, she needed to see Juice, to apologize, to confess everything she had kept bottled up. Clambering out of her small Nissan, she’d hip-check the door closed. Brilliant eyes danced to the front door before allowing her legs to carry her forward.

Upon entering, she was cautious and unsure of what to do. There was a leggy blonde at the front desk, eyes narrowed at Y/N, trying to assess her. A southern accent came out of the blonde’s mouth, prying gently. “What can I help ya with darlin’?”

However, before she could even answer, Juice came into the main room with his shirt hanging off one of his shoulders. There was an older woman behind him, she was tan with menacing black eyes and hair to match. She wasn’t all that attractive, but she had a smug smirk on her face that made her look all the more intimidating.

“Y/N, what are you doing here?” he asked.

She tensed, looking back and forth between Juice and the unknown woman. It wasn’t hard to figure out what the two had been doing, and it made her sick to her stomach. It made jealousy pump quickly throughout her body as she took a hesitant step backward. He had claimed to be in love with her, but he had moved so fast. It hurt, but more so frustrated her.

“I – nothing. Forget it.” she sighed in defeat.

Turning her back to him, she scrambled out of the building, fumbling with her car keys as she strode forward. Angry tears streaked down her flesh as she tried unlocking the car door, just wanting to go home.

“Hey, what was that about?” Juice said from behind her, adjusting his shirt along his torso.

She refused to face him, not wanting him to see that she was crying.

“Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. It doesn’t matter now, it’s not important.” she murmured.

Juice knew better than that, knew her better than that. Something was wrong, and at that moment, he had forgotten why he was ever mad at her. He was concerned, concerned because she had tracked him down. His arm extended, hand gently gripped her bicep and tugging her towards him with ease.

“Y/N look at me. What’s wron-“ he stopped.

When she finally did look at him, he could see the redness of her eyes and the tears etched across her cheeks. She looked defeated and sad, she looked downright miserable. His heart reached out for her and all he wanted to do was comfort her, make all her pain go away.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” he repeated.

She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, sniffling all the while. This was Juice, she could tell him anything, right?

“I-I came here looking for you. I wanted to tell you how stupidly in love I am with you. But you seem to have gotten over me and it was just a damn mistake. I’m sorry. For everything.” she muttered

He blinked down at her, trying to comprehend the words that had come out of her mouth. “You’re what?”

“I’m in love with you. I always have been. Every day, you were the person I looked forward to talking to, to seeing. You were always there for me, you never failed me. I failed you, I hurt you and I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how empty my life was without, how much I love you.. till I lost you.” she fidgeted with her hands nervously.

“You’re in love with me?” he said dumbfounded.

And all she could do was nod in affirmation. Without another word, Juice was gripping her face and bringing her lips to his. They molded together perfectly like they were made for each other. She tasted sweet and she was warm, so inviting. He was smooth, her senses going haywire as she lost herself in him.

When they finally parted, she was gasping for air and he was smiling down at her with a 1000-watt smile. “I’ve been waitin’ forever to hear you say that. I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you, and I’ll love you forever, no matter what. You were made for me, and I was made for you. You’re my girl.” He drew his thumb over her cheek before coiling his arms around his waist.

“You are home Juice, and I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.” She cooed.

And so, it began a relationship between two soulmates. Something of rarity.


End file.
